


In the Aftermath

by unadulteratedhacylover



Series: Aftermath [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Broken Heart, F/M, Family, Friendship, Harry is an idiot, Hurt, Jealousy, Longing, Mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedhacylover/pseuds/unadulteratedhacylover
Summary: “I was too late.”“What do you mean too late?” Mel asked.That kiss changed everything. Here's how each of them are coping in the aftermath of it all. Set during/after 2x08.It will be 4 chapters, each from a different characters POV.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Aftermath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583248
Comments: 41
Kudos: 121





	1. Macy Vaughn

Mel was right. She needed to take a chance, needed to tell Harry how she felt. When Mel told her Harry had confessed his feelings for her she was shocked and confused. After she had read his thoughts when she was the source, she had wanted to explore that avenue with him. She was excited, intrigued. The spark she had thought she felt between them wasn’t just in her imagination. And yes, she knew it was too soon after Galvin’s death and everything that went down with Charity and Fiona, but she thought they could maybe, possibly, take it slow, see where it could go. But then Harry voiced his request that they pretend it never happened, and so she put all those feelings away in a little box and threw away the key. Or so she thought.

Enter Harry’s darklighter.

Every desire, every feeling she had felt for Harry and had tried to hold back for so long became harder to keep under lock and key. Here was his darklighter saying and doing all the things she wanted her Harry to do and say, all the things she craved from him. She found her control slipping, found it harder to separate her dreams from reality. She found herself becoming jealous whenever Abigael showed interest in Harry even though she had no claim on him. And she could see Harry’s jealousy growing regarding his darklighter. She tried to drop hints about how his darklighter was a part of him, aka I’m attracted to you, hello, but it never seemed to come off the way Macy wanted. She knew she was screwing things up, but she didn’t how to fix it. Coming out and telling him how she felt…well, that wasn’t an option. What if he didn’t feel the way she had read in his thoughts anymore? What if he didn’t want her that way? She knew he cared, he was her whitelighter after all, but did it go beyond that? Could he see her as more than just a friend?

Then came Mel’s words about his feelings in the attic tonight and it changed everything for her.

Macy got dressed, hands trembling as she pulled up the zipper on her jeans and pushed the button through the hole. _Get a grip, Vaughn,_ she told herself. _This is Harry. Harry who you share cups of tea with and watch Heaven’s Vice with and talk endlessly about books and who listens attentively as you blabber on excitedly about some new way to mix science and magic. There is no need to be nervous._ With one last look in the mirror, she made her way down the stairs and out of the house.

But she knew this was different. They were close. She had let him in in a way she hadn’t even let in her sisters. If she gave Harry this last part of her heart and he crushed it…the thought was terrifying.

Before she knew it, Macy was standing at the entrance to the command center, pushing the door before her open. Her stomach was doing somersaults and she tried to hold back the smile as she walked to the railing of the balcony, ready to call out to Harry, eager to finally have what she had been waiting so long for. But movement off to the left in the library caught her eye and her heart stopped.

Abigael and Harry. _Kissing._ He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer to him.

_I’m such a fool. I should have known._

The image of Abigael running into Harry’s arms earlier at Maggie’s wedding popped into her head. Macy could feel the tears welling in her eyes, but she would not let them fall. Not here. Not now.

Macy turned and fled _._

She blindly made her way back to the house. Anger flood through her. Anger at Harry for choosing Abigael over her, over her sisters. Anger at herself for being so afraid to tell him how she felt. Jealously so strong it made her sick at how passionately they were kissing, how she had always imagined Harry kissing _her_ that way. And bone deep sorrow, an ache in her chest that just kept growing in intensity that made her want to curl up in a ball and shut out the world. _Why did it hurt so much?_ She didn’t even feel a quarter of this when she saw Galvin with Summer.

_Because it’s Harry and he’s so much more to you than Galvin ever was._

The realization hit her, and she stopped in her tracks, hand on the front door to the house. Harry _was_ so much more, wasn’t he? The tears threatened to fall again but she still held them back.

She slipped inside the front door intent on making it to her room as quickly as possible.

“Macy, is that you? You’re back fast. How did it—what’s wrong?”

She heard footsteps off to her left and Mel’s concerned face was in the periphery of her vision, but she refused to turn her head and see the pity on her sister’s face. If she did, she didn’t know if she could hold it together. She could see Maggie’s form coming up as well, but she kept facing forward.

“I was too late.”

“What do you mean _too late_?” Mel asked.

“Harry and Abigael…I should have known…” She trailed off, not able to voice the rest.

There was a sharp intake of breath then “Oh Macy, I’m so sorry.” Mel leaned forward and gave her forearm arm a quick squeeze.

Macy said nothing, just continued up to her room. She needed to get out of here. She needed the pounding of the pavement beneath her feet and feel of the wind against her skin. She needed to run. She changed into running pants, a light sweatshirt and sneakers and took off.

She had only made it half a block before the image of Harry and Abigael popped into her head again and she let out an almost maniacal laugh as the tears started streaming down her face. _Once again, Macy Vaughn fucked it up,_ she thought. _How could I have been so stupid?_ She let it all out then. Great heaving sobs that wracked her whole body and had her stopping and doubling over, hands on her knees as she released everything she held inside. Hope for what could have been, anger for what was and sadness for what came before.

“Macy? Macy, are you alright?”

_No. No. No. No. Please not now._

She looked over to see Harry walking toward her. It was only then she realized she had stopped in front of Safe Space. She couldn’t do this now with him. She wasn’t ready. She didn’t know if she would ever be ready. So, she did the only thing she could do—she ran.

“Macy!”

She ignored his calls, focusing on the road before her, the sound of her feet hitting the pavement, her breaths as she tried to get them back under control. The tears were still streaming down her face, silently now and she let them. She wouldn’t let herself be vulnerable again. She didn’t want to hurt this much, to feel this intensely. That was the reason she kept everyone at arm’s length. It wasn’t worth the pain.

Images of Harry played through her mind: every look, every smile, every touch, every hug. She let each one be viewed one last time before she placed them aside and locked them away. She could do this. She _would_ do this. There were more important things than loving Harry. There was a war coming, witches dying and a magical community that needed their help and she needed to be ready.

Macy ran until her tears dried on her face, her legs were numb, and she had locked every emotion regarding Harry Greenwood up tight behind lock and key. She was a scientist after all. She could push emotion out of the equation, look at this logically and continue on.

It was well after sunrise when Macy Vaughn returned home and finally fell into bed.


	2. Harry Greenwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Harry. Macy saw you two in the command center. She didn’t say what exactly you were doing but I’m pretty sure it wasn’t playing Yahtzee.”

“Don’t be a stranger, Harry.”

Abigael’s words hung in the air taunting him long after she disappeared from the command center.

_What have I done?_

The day had started out a disaster. Macy had been on him from the moment they met up about Abigael and his patience had been wearing thin. Each minute they spent in each other’s presence he could feel the tension rising between them. And when they showed up at Maggie’s wedding, he could feel it bubbling over, the crescendo rising swiftly toward them.

_Perhaps it’s the whitelighter in me, seeing the good._

_Where there is none?_

_I could ask you the same._

Macy had turned to face him in that moment, eyes wide and he thought to himself, _my god, this woman is stunning._ At the same time, he was angry, angry at her for shutting him out, angry that they were both skirting around the issue they both knew they needed to talk about, angry at himself for wanting her so badly that every part of his body felt like it was on fire as he looked at her standing there in _that_ outfit. If she had taken a step toward him in that moment, he wouldn’t have been able to hold himself back. He would have taken her right there in that hallway, propriety and manor full of demons be damned.

But then Mel’s text came in shattering the moment and Abigael came running into his arms and there were more important things like getting Maggie out of there safely.

He thought that by the time they arrived back at the command center safe and sound and the girls were back at the house and it was just him and Abigael left that his traitorous body would have been under control. Instead, he felt on edge, knew he was tempting fate by still being there, and yet…he stayed.

When Abigael kissed him, he was like a starving man in the desert. It was wrong, oh he knew it was wrong, but it didn’t stop him from kissing her back and reveling in the feeling of a warm body pressed up against his. He liked it. He _enjoyed_ it. He had been craving Macy’s touch more and more in the previous weeks. He found himself standing way too close to her anytime they were in a room in hopes that he’d get a brush of her hand, she’d lean her shoulder into his, he’d be able to wrap his arm around her waist as they orbed. So, when Abigael reached out and offered exactly what he was being denied, he greedily took it.

He felt wanted, desired, alive, _whole_. He was just a man, not a part of one, not half of James Westwell, not the whitelighter to his darklighter, _just Harry_. Ever since he had found out what the Elders had truly done to him, he had felt like a part of him was missing. In that moment, that void seemed to disappear.

But when it was over, the void was still there and the satisfaction he craved never came. Instead, he felt cold, sullied and ashamed of his actions. He had betrayed his girls. Abigael had just murdered Parker in front of Maggie. Poor, sweet Maggie who he looked at like a daughter and whose heart he watched break and it tore him up to see her in such pain. She had killed numerous witches. She had tried to kill Macy. Macy, who had been warning him all along not to trust her, but he wouldn’t listen. And now, Abigael was gone and probably back at that manor stepping into the role of Demon Overlord only hours after her brother’s death. He had tried to see the good in her, but he needed to face the facts: she was a danger to his family and Harry would _always_ protect his family.

He scrubbed a hand down his face. He missed how easy everything had been with Macy, how effortless, it was almost like breathing with her. It had been such a relief to finally let it slip to Mel and Maggie how he felt, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he could breathe just a little easier. Now he had to come clean with Macy.

He had always been able to verbalize his thoughts to her but this, he couldn’t seem to get the words out of his mouth to tell her how he truly felt. Instead, he prodded her about his darklighter, provoked her and pushed her in hopes that maybe she would call him out, maybe she would tell him how she truly felt. But it never happened. Instead, they bickered constantly and he hated it. And after that scene at the wedding…he knew he couldn’t let them go on like this any longer. What happened with Abigael…he shook his head…that was proof enough that they were both going to end up doing things that they would regret. He didn’t want those actions to cause irreparable damage to their relationship.

He needed to get out of here. He needed to fix this, all of this, now before it was too late.

Harry was coming out of the side entrance to Safe Space Seattle when he spotted a figure on the sidewalk up ahead hunched over, hands on their knees, body heaving up and down. He walked slowly toward them until he recognized the curly hair and lithe legs before him.

“Macy?” _Was she crying?_ “Macy, are you alright?”

She turned her head toward him, and he could see the tears streaming down her face. Hurt, anger and fear flashed so quickly across her face that if he didn’t know her as well as he did, he would have missed the myriad of emotions playing out before him. It was all in a timespan of no more than three seconds, but the sight floored him. And then she did the last thing Harry expected her to do – she turned and ran.

“Macy! Macy, wait! Please! MACY!”

It was of no use. By the time he had reached the spot where she had been standing, she was long gone. He stood there, shocked and confused. Macy Vaughn had never once run away from him. No matter how much they were fighting, no matter how uncomfortable the situation.

_She knows._

He ignored the voice in the back of his mind. She couldn’t possibly know about him and Abigael. There had to be another explanation. He needed to get back to the house, make sure Mel and Maggie were okay. With a whoosh, Harry disappeared from sight.

He reappeared with a pop just before the steps of the Vera-Vaughn household. His feet had barely settled on solid ground before Mel was in his face, finger poking into his chest with each word.

“What. Did. You. Do?!”

“Melanie – “

“Don’t ‘Melanie’ me, Harry. What were you doing with Abigael?” She crossed her arms over her chest, eyebrow raised, in full Mel Vera interrogation mode.

“I don’t know what – “

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Harry. Macy saw you two in the command center. She didn’t say what exactly you were doing but I’m pretty sure it wasn’t playing Yahtzee.”

Harry’s heart sank. _Macy turning to him, tears streaming down her face. Macy turning and running._ She had seen everything. He walked over to the steps and sat down, elbows on his knees and let his head fall into his hands. _What have I done?_ he thought for the second time that night.

“She kissed me.” He looked at Mel knowing he owed her the truth. “And I kissed her back.”

“Why?” Mel came and sat down next to him on the step. When he hesitated, Mel reached out and laid a hand over his. “Harry?”

“Finding out about my darklighter – what the elders did to me, to us, has not been easy to handle, I guess you could say. I don’t feel the same, Mel. I feel _different_ , incomplete. And your sister…” He didn’t even want to say the words aloud. “…her attraction to my darklighter, it hasn’t helped.”

Mel squeezed his hand and gave him a small nod to encourage him to keep going.

“We had argued at the wedding, Macy and I. We had been arguing all day as you had seen. The tension was high and when Abby kissed me…I just wanted to _feel,_ Mel. I just wanted to feel something other than feeling nothing.”

“Harry, I had no idea you felt that way. I’m sorry.” She leaned over and gave him a hug. “We were so caught up in not having our powers that we lost sight of how you could have been feeling. It was selfish and I apologize.” She gave him a stern look. “But don’t you dare hold stuff like that inside again, Harry Greenwood. We are your family.”

Harry’s heart warmed at Mel’s kind words. He loved his girls. They truly were his family.

“And just so you know, Harry, we’ve never looked at you as anything less than what you are: a loyal, loving and smart man. James Westwell is gone. Jimmy is gone. Harry Greenwood is the last man standing, the only man. Whole and complete. And don’t you forget that.”

Harry was at a loss for words. Mel didn’t know what those words meant to him.

“That still doesn’t excuse the fact that it was that demon bitch you kissed.”

“Mel!”

“What? It could have been anybody else and it would have been no big deal, but you had to go and kiss the one person we all hated.” Mel shrugged. “Just being honest, Harry.”

Her words were harsh but that didn’t make them any less true. They sat in silence for a few minutes, both of them staring out at the night sky.

“Mel?”

“Hmm?”

“Why was Macy at the command center?”

The both turned to look at each other and small smile appeared on Mel’s face. “She likes you, Harry.”

He couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. But the moment was fleeting, Macy’s tear streaked face appearing in his mind. “I saw her on my way here. She was upset. I’ve really fucked it up, haven’t I?”

“She’s hurting, Harry,” Mel said. “Give her some time. And be honest with her. She’s worth the wait.”

“I know she is.”

That sat outside together for a while longer before Mel excused herself to go check on Maggie. Harry stayed out there for another hour before retiring to the attic. He lay awake long after that waiting for the sound of Macy’s footsteps on the creaky stairs below. It wasn’t until the sun hit the horizon that he heard her quietly creep into her room and shut the door. It was only then that Harry Greenwood closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Mel's chapter will be up next.


	3. Mel Vera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She thought of the hollow look on Macy’s face when she told them, the unshed tears in her eyes. Then Maggie’s face, her heartbreak plain and obvious for everyone to see, tears streaming down her face. Both her sisters were hurting and she was helpless to ease the pain for either or them.

Mel brushed the hair back from Maggie’s forehead as her sister lay on her bed with her head in her lap. She had been glad when Parker was finally out of Maggie’s life. She had never trusted his demon side and her worry for Maggie increased the longer she stayed with him. And she didn’t want to even get started on the bag of crazy that was the Caine family. Now her sister had finally moved on. She was becoming a strong, confident woman and Mel couldn’t be more proud. But then that bitch Abigael had walked Parker right back into Maggie’s life and the shit hit the fan all over again. She had never thought it would end this way – with Parker dead and Maggie grieving but at the same time trying to reconcile Parker’s actions before his death with the actions of the man she loved.

Her heart ached for her sister. She was too young to know the hurt and pain she was experiencing. Mel thought of her mom. She would know what to do to help Maggie. _Just be there for here,_ a voice inside her said. She looked down at her sister. She would, always.

The sound of a door opening and closing across the hall followed by Macy’s footsteps on the stairs as she made her way out of the house drew both their attentions.

“You’re going to have to tell me how _that_ happened,” Maggie said.

Mel laughed. “Why don’t I make you some of that hot chocolate you love and we can talk? Sound good?”

“I’d like that.”

They made their way down to the kitchen, Maggie seating herself at the table, legs curled under her while Mel set to making the hot chocolate.

“Spill, Mel. I’m dying to know the deets.”

They both laughed. Everyone knew Maggie Vera loved gossip, especially if it involved romance.

“I told Macy we found the picture of Harry when we were trying to find her. She told me it wasn’t of Harry.” She turned to face her sister across the counter and she could see the look of confusion on Maggie’s face.

“What do you mean it wasn’t of Harry?” Mel looked at her pointedly and realization dawned over Maggie. “ _The darklighter_?”

“Yes.”

“But that doesn’t make any sense.”

“Think about it, Maggs. She was projecting her feelings for Harry onto him. He was the safe choice. She could essentially have Harry without all the emotional attachment. That meant not getting hurt.” She poured the hot chocolate into the two mugs and brought it over to the table, placing one in front of Maggie.

Maggie shook her head in disbelief. “I don’t know how those two haven’t just come out and told each other how they feel. I’ve known since Galvin’s birthday party last year that there was some spark between them.” She took a sip of her hot chocolate and when she set it down there was a small smile on her lips. “I mean the sexual tension between those two…It’s so hot, it’s almost uncomfortable to be in the same room with them.” She let out a laugh.

“I thought that was just me! Oh, thank god, I’m not the only one who feels that.” Mel took a sip from her mug. “I hope tonight goes well for them. They’ve both been through so much this past year.” She thought of all that went down with Charity and Fiona, Harry finding out about his son, Harry being stuck in Tartarus, Macy and Galvin, her taking on the Source, being kidnapped by Harry’s darklighter. How those two were even functioning was a wonder. “They both deserve to be happy.”

The sound of the door opening had them both turning to see Macy walking into the hall.

“Macy, is that you? You’re back fast. How did it—what’s wrong?”

She could tell by the tenseness of her body that something wasn’t right. Macy refused to turn and look at them. As Mel got closer, she could see unshed tears in her sister’s eyes. If Harry hurt her…

“I was too late.”

“What do you mean _too late_?” Mel asked.

“Harry and Abigael…I should have known…”

She couldn’t stop the gasp that slipped free from her lips. He wouldn’t have. Harry _couldn’t_ have. The disbelief that Harry, her friend, their whitelighter, could do something so stupid, so hurtful…

”Oh Macy, I’m so sorry.” She leaned forward and gave Macy’s forearm a quick squeeze as if to say, I’m here for you. Anything more and she was sure Macy would have bolted. As soon as Mel released her, she did anyway, heading upstairs, not once looking in her or Maggie’s direction.

Her heart sank. Her sister was hurting and she could already see what would happen next. Macy would shut down, turn her emotions off, separate herself from it all and continue on like nothing had ever happened. She wouldn’t deal with it, she wouldn’t grieve or let the anger out or want to talk about it. She would push it aside like it never even happened. And that broke Mel’s heart.

“Mel…her emotions, I know my empath abilities were stripped but I could feel that. She’s really hurting, Mel. I think her feelings for Harry are a lot stronger than even she wants to admit.

Suddenly, Macy came running down the stairs right past them and out the front door.

“She’s running.” Maggie’s words were tinged with sadness.

“She’ll be okay, Maggs. We’ll make sure of it.”

Maggie took her mug and placed it into the sink then walked over and gave Mel a hug. “I’m heading up to bed.”

Mel hugged her back tightly. “Goodnight, Maggie.”

Mel finished off her hot chocolate then set her mug in the sink as well. She made her way out to the porch and felt her anger rising. Harry and _Abigael_? That vile woman was set on ruining her entire family, wasn’t she? And that Harry kept sticking up for her, kept helping her…well now they knew why.

 _But he told you he had feelings for Macy._ Why would he say something like that then move on to someone like Abigael? And Mel was sure his feelings were more than just “Hey, I like your sister” kind of feelings. She saw the way he looked at Macy, especially when he thought no one was watching. He was halfway in love with her already if he wasn’t fully 100% there yet. So none of his actions tonight made sense.

She thought of the hollow look on Macy’s face when she told them, the unshed tears in her eyes. Then Maggie’s face, her heartbreak plain and obvious for everyone to see, tears streaming down her face. Both her sisters were hurting and she was helpless to ease the pain for either or them.

Harry materialized just before her with a popping noise and Mel went running towards him, all her anger and frustration bubbling up at the surface.

“What. Did. You. Do?!”

“Melanie – “

“Don’t ‘Melanie’ me, Harry. What were you doing with Abigael?” She wanted answers and he was going to give them to her.

“I don’t know what – “

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Harry. Macy saw you two in the command center. She didn’t say what exactly you were doing but I’m pretty sure it wasn’t playing Yahtzee.”

She watched as his face fell and she could see the shame in his eyes. He sat down on the steps and buried his face in his hands.

“She kissed me and I kissed her back.”

She listened as Harry explained what had happened, what had been happening. They had been blind. Mel felt guilty. How had they not seen the effect Harry’s darklighter had on him? What the elders had done…it was inexcusable. They were going on about the Power of Four and how Harry was family and they weren’t even thinking about how he felt, how everything was affecting him. She was ashamed.

“That still doesn’t excuse the fact that it was that demon bitch you kissed.”

“Mel!”

“What? It could have been anybody else and it would have been no big deal, but you had to go and kiss the one person we all hated.” Mel shrugged. “Just being honest, Harry.”

Mel should have been mad at him; she should have been scolding him for what he had done but she wasn’t. Angry? No. Disappointed? Yes. Abigael and the Caines had done nothing but wreak havoc in her family’s lives.

Soon after, they parted ways and she slipped into Maggie’s room and curled up into bed next to her baby sister. She didn’t want her to be alone.

*******

When Mel awoke the next morning, her first thought was to check on Macy. Her reaction last night had worried her and Mel wanted to make sure she was okay. She left Maggie asleep in her bed and walked down the hall to Macy’s room. She knocked lightly but when there was no answer, she opened the door and slid inside.

Macy lay in her bed asleep and Mel could see the lines of tension on her face even in slumber. Her running clothes were strewn over the floor which was very unlike her. She sat down gingerly on the bed next to her, trying not to wake her. She wanted to be there for her when she woke up so Macy wouldn’t be alone. But the movement woke Macy and she turned her face toward her sister.

“Mel? What are you doing here?” she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up, leaning back against the headboard.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.” She focused her gaze somewhere at the end of the bed and Mel could tell that she was quite the opposite of fine.

“Macy, you can be honest with me. I know seeing Harry—”

“There’s nothing to talk about, Mel. I got caught up in what you said in the attic and let myself indulge in a fantasy when it never would have worked out anyway. Besides, I was wrong about Harry anyway. He’s just like every other man. A woman throws herself at him and he’s going to take her no matter who he hurts.”

Mel wanted to scream. She knew her sister was hurting but to throw Harry aside like that, to dismiss her feelings…she wasn’t going to let her do that.

“Macy—”

“We’re done, Mel.”

“No, we’re not, Macy. You need to listen to me.” She didn’t mean to yell at her but damn the woman was stubborn. Macy didn’t reply, just sat there clenching her jaw. _Well, at least she didn’t kick me out,_ Mel thought.

“Look, I know putting yourself out there is hard. I know that what you did last night, going there, being vulnerable, was a big step for you. I saw how much it hurt you when Galvin left you.” She could see the shift in Macy’s face, the sadness that took over. “He didn’t accept you for what you were and that was a big blow. Harry has always accepted you for what you are, witch and demon. Even when you took on the Source not once did Harry doubt you. He stood by you through it all.” A tear rolled down Macy’s cheek and Mel knew her words were getting through to her.

“Love is messy, Macy. It hurts and it doesn’t always end up the way we want it to. But at the same time, it is the most amazing feeling in the world when you find that person you can share that with. What I had with Niko,” she choked on her words, “I wouldn’t give that up for anything even knowing how it ends. If I am lucky enough to find that same kind of love again, you can bet I’m going to snatch that up as quickly as possible.” Macy looked up at her and she could see the emotions swirling behind her eyes.

“Mace, if you don’t let anyone in, how do you expect to experience that? Don’t lock all those feelings away. Please. I don’t want to see you miss out on what could possibly be the best thing that could happen to you because you are scared. You deserve to be happy.” She reached out her hand and placed it over Macy’s.

”I know you’re angry at him. But you and Harry weren’t in a relationship. He didn’t cheat on you. Yes, you can be mad he kissed Abigael because its her, but he’s not bound to you. He can kiss whoever he wants. Don’t hold that part against him. He made a mistake, Mace. We all do.”

She squeezed Macy’s hand before standing up and heading towards the door. “I’m here if you want to talk. Please think about what I said. Don’t make the mistake of shutting us all out, especially Harry. He really does care for you.”

Mel shut the door behind her and leaned against it while she gathered her thoughts. And then she heard it, an intake of breath, a wobbly exhale and then soft sobs coming from her sister’s room. Her heart broke for Macy but she knew it was just what her sister needed at that moment. _Let it out, Macy. Let it all out._


	4. Maggie Vera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is who you wanted. This is who you risked a future with Macy with. Someone who has no morals, no sense of right or wrong. The Harry I know would never fall for someone like that. I know you always want to see the good in people, Harry, but there are some people that can’t be redeemed.”

“Why don’t I make you some of that hot chocolate you love and we can talk? Sound good?”

Mel’s words were like a balm to her soul. Her mother’s hot chocolate was always like a warm comforting hug and that’s exactly what Maggie needed right now.

She still couldn’t get the look of rage that blazed across Parker’s face as he came at her in the study, out of her mind. She shuddered as she followed Mel down the stairs and into the kitchen. For the first time since she had been with Parker, she felt truly scared. She pushed the thoughts aside. She didn’t want to think about that right now. The pain of losing him, the horror of his actions and what had happened tonight was still fresh. She curled her legs up under her on the chair and turned towards Mel. Any type of distraction right now was welcome.

“Spill, Mel. I dying to know the deets.” She may not have gotten her happily ever after tonight but hopefully Macy would.

As Mel explained what she thought the reasoning behind Macy’s attraction to Harry’s darklighter was, Maggie just wanted to shake her head. Her eldest sister was so stubborn.

“I don’t know how those two haven’t just come out and told each other how they feel. I’ve known since Galvin’s birthday party last year that there was some spark between them.”

She had seen it then. The blush that had spread over Harry’s cheeks when Macy agreed to let him accompany her to the party. The way Macy nervously latched onto his arm as he prepared to orb them to his office where they would then walk to the party from. How the dynamic between them when they returned was much more relaxed and open. How Harry’s touches became more frequent, how they always gravitated towards each other when they were in a room, the looks they would share when they thought no one was watching. Maggie saw it all. She may have been young, but she was extremely observant. And she had seen the attraction between her sister and her whitelighter blossoming over the past year.

So when Macy walked through the door and Maggie felt the sorrow and the pain leaching from her sister in anguished waves, she wanted to weep with her knowing exactly how she felt. And then the realization hit her. The power behind those emotions was too strong. Macy just didn’t like Harry. She was _in love_ with him.

“Mel…her emotions, I know my empath abilities were stripped but I could feel that. She’s really hurting, Mel. I think her feelings for Harry are a lot stronger than even she wants to admit.”

And then Macy was running back past them and out the door, her emotions trailing behind her like a tangible streak of heartbreak.

“She’s running.” The words slipped out of her unconsciously, the sadness of Macy’s emotions mixing with her own. Again, she thought of Parker, that she could never see him again, hear his voice, and she felt the grief taking over her once more.

She placed her mug in the sink, then walked over and gave Mel a hug. “I’m heading up to bed.”

She needed to be alone to process her feelings. The influx of Macy’s emotions only amplified Maggie’s own and her heart was exhausted trying to keep up with it all.

The second she closed the bedroom door behind her, she let the tears fall freely.

\------

The next morning, Maggie made her way down to the kitchen. She knew Mel and Macy would still be in bed as they had both come in late last night. What she didn’t expect to find was Harry sitting at the kitchen table, cup of tea in hand. He looked up as she entered and looked as surprised as she felt to see him there.

“Maggie.”

It was not his customary chipper good morning greeting and she was grateful for that. She didn’t want to deal with fake pleasantries right now. In truth, she didn’t know what she felt towards her whitelighter at the moment. Part of her was angry at Harry for causing Macy such hurt. The other part of her was confused as to why he would do such a thing. She knew how he felt for her, had only days before told them he had feelings for her and yet he had gone and done something so out of character with the one person that had hurt them all.

She walked over to the counter and poured herself a cup of tea then sat down in her usual seat the table. She said nothing to Harry, just stared at him over the rim of her teacup as she took a sip.

“I take it you know what happened last night.” She could see the shame on his face, hear the sadness in his voice.

Maggie just nodded. _Let him talk,_ she thought. _Let’s see what Harry Greenwood has to say for himself._

“I didn’t mean to hurt your sister. I really do care for her, Maggie. More than you know. I made a mistake and I’m sorry.”

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.”

“I know.” Harry stared into his teacup as the silence stretched out between them.

“When they were holding Abigael at the manor, we slipped some of the truth serum into her food.” Harry’s eyes flew up to meet hers. “Do you want to know what she admitted? The vile things she said?”

She could see the trepidation in his eyes and she felt a small satisfaction in it.

“Yes, I would like to know.”

“She said she would never stop coming after Parker, never stop trying to kill him. Well, she succeeded, didn’t she?” She felt the tears slipping down her cheeks, but she went on. “She said she was meant to be the overlord. And she admitted to wanting to corrupt you, Harry, _sexually_.” She saw Harry cringe across the table from her. “This is who you wanted. This is who you risked a future with Macy with. Someone who has no morals, no sense of right or wrong. The Harry I know would never fall for someone like that. I know you always want to see the good in people, Harry, but there are some people that can’t be redeemed.” She knew the tears were pouring down her face, but she couldn’t stop them.

“Maggie,” Harry got out of his seat and slid into the one next to her. He placed his hand over hers. “It’s not like that at all. I don’t have feelings for Abby. It was a moment of weakness. I…I was frustrated, angry at your sister, and all I wanted was for her to acknowledge me, acknowledge this thing between us and I – I just wanted contact, wanted someone…look I know how bad that sounds.” He pulled back with a distraught look on his face. “I know it wasn’t right.” He scrubbed a hand down his face. “What happened to Parker…I’m so sorry, Maggie. I know what he meant to you. And I’m sorry I couldn’t help him. You are like a daughter to me, Maggie, and I would do anything for you. I hope you know that.”

She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked over at Harry. He looked so forlorn and she took pity on him in that moment. She knew what he said was true. He would do anything for her and her sisters and they felt the same way about him. She could sense he was telling the truth about Abby. He had made a mistake. She got up and hugged him.

“Harry, you idiot. You better make this right with my sister or we’re revoking your membership in the Sisterhood of the Poof.”

They both laughed as they remembered the day the sisters made him an honorary Vera-Vaughn sister. It was the night he had moved out of the attic after the Book of Shadows had been returned which had coincidentally been the same night as Galvin’s birthday party.

_Macy and Harry standing chest to chest in a warehouse. He pulls her even closer, his lips crashing into hers. She wraps her arms around his neck, hand sliding up into his hair, lips parting--_

“Maggie? Maggie, are you alright?”

She was back in the present, the vision slowing fading before her eyes. Harry was shaking her and she looked up into his face. His features finally came into focus and she couldn’t stop the shit-eating grin from splitting across her face.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” he asked as he let her go and took a step back.

“It’s all going to work out,” she said mischievously.

“What is going to work out? Margarita Vera, you are making absolutely no sense!”

“Macy, Harry.” She let out a small laugh. “Macy.”

He looked confused and then it dawned on him. “You had a vision, didn’t you? What – what happened?“ he shook his head. “No, don’t tell me.” He opened and closed his mouth again as if he couldn’t decide what he wanted to say. “It was good though?” She could see the hope in his eyes.

“Yes, Harry. Very good.” She watched the tension ease off his face and she was glad to know that everything would turn out okay for those two. They deserved the happiness. Then a thought occurred to her.

“Harry, I know you and Macy were trying to find out what the deal was with Jordan’s ring. What did you guys find out?” She was curious to know why his ring had triggered her visions.

Harry’s face fell and Maggie felt the anxiety rising within her.

“Jordan’s been cursed, Maggie. By witches.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little harder to write because I didn't want to gloss over Maggie dealing with her own heartbreak in favor of discussing Harry and Macy's predicament. I feel like I hit a nice balance between the two and I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and for all the wonderful comments and kudos! There will be a companion piece to this that shows where Harry and Macy end up called "This Is What You Came For" posted soon.


End file.
